Can I say something crazy?
by lgandara93
Summary: One-shot. Elsanna. En un día cualquiera, con el verano a punto de llegar a Arendelle, Anna arrastra a su hermana para hacer una locura.


¡Elsa! –gritaba Anna por los pasillos-. ¡Elsa, Elsa!

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su hermana, posada en la poyata de la ventana, contemplando las nubes pasar.

¿Puedo decir una locura?

Era una día caluroso en Arendelle, la primavera poco a poco se marchaba, dejando paso al verano. Anna vestía un vestido verde hierba, lo había cortado hasta la altura de sus rodillas para así no pasar calor. Se arrepintió de llevar en ese momento aquella prenda, cuando se acercó a su hermana mayor, Elsa, la corriente de frío, que esta emanaba casi siempre, la hizo estremecerse.

¿Una locura? –susurró Elsa.

Elsa vestía su precioso vestido blanquiazul, a ella no la importaba pasar ni calor ni frío. Disfrutaba con el invierno, pero también adoraba asomarse por la ventana de su cuarto y ver a las personas de su reino disfrutar del verano. Elsa se giró a su hermana, mientras Anna ni siquiera la contestó. Agarró la mano de Elsa y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el puerto del reino. Los barcos no paraban de ir y de venir, Aredenlle era un lugar para comerciar idóneo.

¡Anna! ¿A dónde vamos?

Como siempre ocurría, Anna no presta atención a su hermana, no cuando tenía una locura en la cabeza. Y, aquella, para Anna, era una locura genial.

Fueron trotando por todo el puerto hasta llegar a la zona de playas de Arendelle, algunas personas descansaban sobre la arena, tomando el sol, y otras jugaban en el agua. En primera línea de arena estaba Olaf, el muñeco de nieve, haciendo una versión de arena del castillo que Elsa había restaurado con sus poderes. Cuando vio a las hermanas pasar a su lado agitó los brazos para saludarlas. Anna siguió hacia delante, Elsa aprovechó su mano libre de su hermana para saludar a Olaf desde la lejanía.

Las hermanas se introdujeron en el bosque, el Sol estaba ya en el punto más alto del día, y el calor era sofocado por una brisa que Elsa había creado para satisfacer a la gente.

Al fin consiguieron parar, Anna no vio una rama tumbada en el suelo y tropezó.

¡Uy!

Calló rodando por una ligera pendiente. Como seguía teniendo su mano bien agarrada, Elsa acabó rodando con ella. Por suerte Elsa era rápida, movió la pierna y creó una pared de hielo cristalino. Las dos acabaron estampadas contra el muro.

¿Estás loca? –proliferó Elsa-. ¡Por poco no lo contamos!

Pero estamos llegando –contestó Anna, poniéndose en pie-. Vamos, Elsa. Te va a encantar.

Anna echó a correr ella sola, indicando a su hermana que la siguiera el ritmo, chillando su nombre. Elsa suspiró, bajó el muro y salió corriendo tras su hermana pequeña.

Al poco rato de andar escondidas por el bosque, Elsa perdió el rastro de Anna, pero esta seguía gritando para que la encontrara. Elsa pasó un frondoso arbusto que la tapaba la vista, haciendo un corte por en medio con una espada de hielo, y se encontró con lo que Anna estaba buscando.

Oh.

Fue lo único que pudo articular Elsa. Un extenso y precioso lago decoraba el paisaje acompañado de un par de nubes nevadas. Era un lago increíble. Elsa recordó haberlo congelado alguna vez para convertirlo en una pista para patinar sobre hielo. Pero ahora no había hielo, creando un reflejo en la cristalina agua de las montañas y del bosque. Elsa bajó hasta la orilla con precaución, no quería resbalar y llenarse el vestido de barro. Se encontró con Anna en la orilla del lago, estaba se estaba desatando las sandalias posada sobre una roca.

¿A qué es genial?

Es… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Anna?

Vamos a bañarnos –dijo Anna, sonriendo a su hermana, que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Qué?

Vamos Elsa, no tengas miedo al agua.

En menos de un minuto Anna ya estaba en ropa interior con dibujos de panes y con los pies dentro del agua del lago. Anna se removió en el sitio, el agua estaba algo fría, lo normal de los lagos con agua de las montañas. Miró a Elsa, que estaba en la orilla todavía mirándola atónita.

¡Vamos!

Anna cogió la mano de su hermana y tiró de ella, aunque Elsa estaba todavía vestida acabó con los pies metidos en el agua. Por suerte, a Elsa no la importaba la sensación de frío que el agua tenía. Antes de que pudiera echarse atrás, Anna tiró de ella más adentro.

Una vez más, Anna tropezó, una piedra escondida bajo el agua chocó con el pie de Anna, cayendo de espaldas y con todo el cuerpo sobre la superficie del lago. Como la otra vez, Elsa fue arrastrada con su hermana, cayendo con vestido, zapatos y pelo recién cambiados en el agua.

¡Anna! –gritó Elsa, sacando la cabeza del agua y moviendo su blanco pelo para quitarse el agua de la nariz.

Ups –soltó Anna, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato. Al ver que su hermana estaba enfada, echó a nadar hacia la parte más profunda del lago-. Bueno, ya estás mojada, ¿qué más da? ¡A ver si me alcanzas!

Elsa resopló, expulsando un poco de agua por su boca. Su hermana era todo un torbellino. Al final se resignó y decidió seguirla el juego. Se despojó de su vestido, quedando en una ropa interior de color blanco y con encaje, y salió nadando como podía hacia su hermana.

¡Las he visto más lentas! –rió Anna, que ya había llegado a una parte donde no tocaba con los pies.

Elsa sonrió con malicia a su hermana, se estaba pasando de lista. Así pues, Elsa aprovechó sus poderes y se propulsó hasta donde estaba Anna. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que acabó estampada contra los brazos de su hermana. Ambas se abrazaron y rieron. Era realmente divertido.

Parecías el motor de un bote –dijo Anna, nadando bocarriba y tirando de su hermana.

Pero te he alcanzado, cosa que no creías posible.

Las horas pasaron y las dos hermanas estuvieron metidas en el agua hasta que el Sol se puso entre las montañas. De alguna manera Elsa había conseguido que Anna no se muriera de frío por el agua del lago. Salieron cuando la luna ya iluminaba el cielo, riendo como dos niñas pequeñas. Se sentaron en la orilla del lago, todavía con las manos unidas. Anna reposó la cabeza en el hombro de Elsa, mientras esta acariciaba el hombro desnudo de su querida hermana. Estuvieron en silencio, contemplando la luna reflejada en el lago, hasta que Anna dejó escapar un ligero estornudo.

No puede ser que tengas frió –susurró Elsa, sonriendo fanfarrona.

Podrías darme calor –combino Anna, acercando la cara a Elsa.

Elsa agarró el mentón de Anna y posó sus fríos labios en los de ella, con suavidad, sin prisa, sin interrupciones. Cada vez que se besaban Elsa notaba un cosquilleo inusual en la nuca, a Anna la daba ganas de más, siempre quería más.

Un búho pasó volando por el cielo, ululando y agitando sus alas, lo que hizo que las hermanas rompieran el beso. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y sonrieron.

Habían decidido cometer una locura, y las encantaba.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa, aquí os dejo mi primer one-shot sobre Frozen. Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido. Muchas gracias :)**

**Lucy.**


End file.
